


let's build some kids. in a science way you sick fucks.

by snerika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, dream eater twins!!, im going to fill this tag if it kills me, short and sweet bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: oh my god they were twins.





	let's build some kids. in a science way you sick fucks.

**Author's Note:**

> della. matthew. this is 4 u. smorch. giles says Hewwo.   
> nobody calls the master of masters that hes mom.

The twins were just tiny little things in a bottle when mom first felt the awful tug at a heartstring he didn’t know he had. 

They were just so small, was the thing. The product of months of research, now come to fruition leaning against each other sleepily inside his vial. He’d made them to help Luxu, first and foremost. Dream Eaters, he’d called them, to help take away those nasty traumatic dreams that had the six year old (well, technically 1 year old, replicas were funny that way) boy wetting the bed and running into his office for comfort he barely knew how to provide. 

Mom hadn’t planned for twins, but really, who does? Originally, he made two prototypes so if he fucked up one of them behind repair he’d have a back up, but he’d just worked so hard was the thing, and picked out Hearts from his conglomerate that would just fit them perfectly: two little kids named Radhi and Ćazim who would’ve taken over the world if they ever got the chance. When he realized the girl (girl? he didn’t grasp the concept of gender humans had) was deaf, his logical mind had said to scrap her and keep Ira, but he was just so attached to the idea of having two dream eaters to do it. That compounded with how Luxu already knew about the twins and had set up them a bedroom next to his meant he just couldn’t get rid of Invi. 

So he’s sat in his lab, and held the little vial, tapping on the edge until the vibrations caused them to rub sleepily at their eyes. “Ready to meet your baby brother?” Mom joked. Invi still had her eyes closed so couldn’t read his lips, and Ira was too tired to respond.  
He threw the bottle on the ground, reveling in how it shattered and how the twins quickly grew to regular 8 year old size once exposed to air (their clothes were enchanted to grow with them, obviously, mom wasn’t an idiot). “Ground rules, you two. Be nice to Luxu, you’ll meet him in a minute.” he handed Invi two pieces of plastic and metal to put in her ears. “You need to wear these until he learns to sign. They’re called hearing aides, we’ll trick ‘em out later. Luxu likes to give hugs, just shake him off if you don’t want one. Ready to roll?” 

the twins didn’t say anything. 

“Sick, let’s meet your baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my own personal hellscape. id say leave kudos if u want more from me but im just gonna give yall more whether u want it or not.


End file.
